


Circus

by anakien



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Circus, Gen, Prompt Fill, swrrequests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: "The circus," Kanan said flatly. "You want us to go to a circus?" aka the one where Kanan and Hera save one (or more) of the kids from the circus





	1. Zeb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill from the swrrequests blog on Tumblr. The prompt: Hera and Kanan saving one or more of the kids from a circus
> 
> My headcanon for post-Gorse but pre-Zeb, Sabine, & Ezra is that Hera and Kanan used to sit and make fun of people in front of them. It's like mean girls... in space. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"The circus," Kanan said flatly. "You want us to go to a circus?"

Hera swiveled around in her chair and beamed at him. "Well, technically Fulcrum has us a mission. We're picking something up, and the contact just so happens to own the circus. I just figured we could make a day of it. We could use a little fun."

"That's not my definition of fun," Kanan said. Hera made a fake pouty face at him.

"Fine," she said. "I'll just take Chopper."

Kanan screwed up his face in disbelief. He leaned back in his chair and bit the inside of his cheek. "You know, I've never been to the circus," he mused. "That sort of mindless entertainment wasn't encouraged growing up."

"I vaguely remember going to one as a child, before the Clone War broke out on Ryloth," Hera said, looking amused. "All I remember are the clowns."

Kanan shuddered. "I don't like clowns."

Hera leaned forward, a smile growing on her face. "Big bad Kanan Jarrus isn't afraid of the Empire, but is afraid of clowns?"

Kanan rolled his eyes. "If we see one tonight, you're buying me cotton candy."

\---

Later that afternoon, Kanan and Hera approached the circus tent. The line was wrapped around the tent twice; it was a giant circle, decorated with bold red and white stripes. Pleasant, upbeat music was emanating from inside, and humans and aliens alike were standing around, laughing and talking. Hera and Kanan blended right in, and they slipped in the end of the line.

"Our contact is named Honir," Hera whispered into Kanan's ear. "Fulcrum said he's a human, and that we could meet him after the show."

"What exactly are we picking up?" Kanan whispered back, eyes scanning the crowds in front of him. The line was slowly inching forward, and children were running around everywhere, laughing and screaming.

"Not sure. Fulcrum didn't say what it was, just to get it. Oh, and apparently there's another optional item we may be interested in recovering."

"Something we're interested in?" Kanan asked, looking confused. Hera shrugged. "Whatever." He tried to brush off the uneasy feeling prickling at the back of his neck. Ever since they'd set down the Ghost, something in the Force had been off. But like always, Kanan did his best to ignore it. The Force only caused him more trouble than it was worth for him nowadays.

They finally got to the front of the line, and Hera handed over the tickets to a pimply, gangly teenager.

"Enjoy the show," he said, looking bored out of his mind.

"Wait! Do you know where we could find-"

The kid had already turned to the next customer, ignoring her. Hera huffed and turned to the amused Kanan standing next to her.

"Come on," she scowled, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to go find their seats.

Hera had bought decent seats in the middle row of a section on the left. Kanan tried to step over the Rodian sitting on the end, then accidentally stepped on an Ithorian's foot. He stumbled forward and practically fell into his seat. The family behind them snickered. Both aliens tripped over scowled, the latter leaning forward to give Kanan a piece of his mind. Hera scooted in right behind him, flashing them a winning smile and apologizing. The Ithorian mumbled something and sat back.

Kanan looked entirely too uncomfortable, knees practically pressed to his chest. The seats were too small, and the toddler on his right kept leaning over into his personal space to babble and reach for his beard. Hera grinned at him and settled down nicely in her seat, sitting next to an adult woman on her other side who had a strong concept of personal space. He rolled his eyes back.

"How long is this thing supposed to last?" he whispered. She shoved his arm.

Soon enough, the lights in the tent began to dim, and Hera leaned back in her seat, ready to enjoy the show.

A short, slightly overweight man walked out and stood on a circular platform on the edge of the stage. He had a tall black top hat on that covered a shiny bald head, and he had watery, beady eyes that constantly darted back and forth. A lone spotlight followed his movement. Kanan snorted under his breath and leaned over to Hera.

"Check out this nerfherder," he whispered into her ear. "Ten credits says he's our contact."

"You're on," she whispered back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said, tilting his hat towards the audience. There were more than a few girlish giggles around them, and Hera wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "Welcome to the glittering, glamorous Galactic Circus!"

Colorful lights shone and twirled in circles all over the tent, and some of the younglings in the audience stood up and screamed with excitement.

"My name is Xunpein Honir, and I'm going to be your Ring Master for this evening!" He held out his arms in display of the room, a big (and fake) smile on his face.

"Told ya," Kanan said. "You owe me 10 credits." Hera rolled her eyes at him.

"Let the celebrations begin!"

\---

Towards the beginning of the show, Kanan and Hera were definitely both impressed. Banthas with shiny blue ribbons wrapped around their horns and braided through their hair were marched around the circle. There was a giant domesticated Rancor who balanced a giant ball on his nose. A couple of Tookas did tricks. Clowns rode around on Tauntauns dyed purple, and just generally acted foolish. Hera laughed at Kanan's disgusted face as one clown kissed another and then proceeded to trip over its own two feet. Twi'lek acrobats amazed the crowd with flips and twirls on wires high above their heads. One alien even swallowed fire in some dazzling trick.

"Can you do that?" Hera asked Kanan, teasing.

"Yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off of the performer. Hera studied his face, and was actually a little surprised to realize that she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Jedi were weird.

At last, the lights dimmed again, and the spotlight focused back on the Ring Master. The audience resumed cheering and clapping, and even Kanan begrudgingly joined in.

"And now, the attraction you've all been waiting for..."

"There's more?" Kanan whispered, looking confused. "What more could they show us?" Hera shook her head and turned her attention back to Honir.

"We all know the... tragic circumstances that befell on Lasan." Honir swept his hat off of his head and pressed it to his chest, doing his best to give an air of respectful silence. "However, lucky for you fine people today, we have a very nice surprise... Our very own Lasat!"

"Oh, no..." Kanan's shocked expression mirrored Hera's own. She tensed up, and he put a hand on her wrist and squeezed lightly. Both waited with bated breath.

"Bring out the Lasat!" Honir called out, watching as two clowns pulled out a Lasat by thick metal chains.

He looked miserable, ears pressed flat against his head, and shackles around his hands. His fur was dark and matted on the places where it wasn't shaved, and it was all cut unevenly. He kept his head down, purposefully avoiding the jeers and yells from the crowd. The clowns pulled him into the center of the stage, and some of the audience members threw cups and food at him. He hunched in on himself even more. Lasat were once such proud creatures... and they had come to this?

"Come, Lasat! Show us what tricks you can do!" The Ring Leader's smile didn't seem so friendly anymore.

Hera stood up suddenly, wrenching her wrist from Kanan's grip. "I can't watch this," she said, storming out. Kanan followed, casting one last look at the scene before him. The Lasat was staring in their direction, and he made eye contact with Kanan before he ducked out.

When Kanan finally made his way outside, Hera was pacing back in forth. They could still hear faint jeers and yells, even from all the way outside. He folded his arms and leaned back, watching her have a mental debate with herself.

"I can't do this, Kanan," she said, finally turning to him. Her lekku were stiff behind her. "A business deal? With that... nerfherder?" she spat.

"I know," Kanan said soothingly. "I don't like it, either."

Hera took a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"You can tell Fulcrum we're going to pass on this one," Kanan said. "We can go a little while without a mission." Privately, he knew that they were low on supplies, and that they could actually really use the credits now, but if Hera wasn't happy, then they could wait a little longer.

Hera bit her lip, lost in thought. "That Lasat? Did you see him? He looked absolutely miserable. He's sentient; but he's being treated like a slave. How could someone treat him like that?" She shook her head, at a loss for words. Kanan remained silent, just watching her. "I don't like slavery. Too many of my people are slaves, and it's abhorrent."

By now, people were starting to file out, all talking excitedly about the show they'd just seen, and how they couldn't wait to go back again.

"Well," Kanan said slowly, giving her a grin that grew into something fierce. "How do you feel about a little jailbreak?"

Hera blinked at him once before it finally clicked, and her grin rivaled Kanan's own. "I knew I asked you to join my crew for a reason, luv."

\---

"Chopper? Hey, yeah, we got a new change of plans."

**WUB?** came the annoyed reply.

"We need you to cause a distraction. A big one. That's up your alley, right?"

**WUB WUB! WUB?**

"No, not now! Are you crazy?! Wait, don't answer that! I'll give you the signal."

"Finally, he can cause as much trouble as he want that doesn't affect me."

"Aren't you lucky?"

\---

When the rest of the audience cleared out, Hera and Kanan headed their way back inside towards the stage. There were several droids sweeping and cleaning up the stage, and the Ring Leader was ordering them around with a scowl on his face.

Kanan cleared his throat, and Honir swiveled around.

"We're closed," he said, somewhat rudely. His eyes flicked from Kanan to Hera, and his expression changed ever so slightly.

"We're not here for the circus," Hera said. "Xunpein Honir? Fulcrum sent us."

Immediately, the Ring Leader's scowl transformed into a blinding smile. "Ah, yes. My friends, I am so sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

Kanan hmphed under his breath and crossed his arms menacingly. Honir watched him with hesitation, but Hera stepped up and gave him an easy smile.

"It's no trouble, I would have done the same thing," she said. Honir licked his lips, and Kanan stiffened from beside her. She nudged his warningly. "My name's Shala, and this is... Ellin."

"Shala's a beautiful name," Honir purred. A brief grimace flicked on Hera's face before it smoothed away to something more neutral.

"Why don't we just get down to business?" Kanan said, stepping in front of Hera. He deepened his glare, and Honir's gaze flicked between the two. He gulped.

"Follow me," he said, smiling at Hera but giving Kanan a wary glance. He turned and went to walk out of a slit in the back. Hera brushed past Kanan and shot him a Look as she followed him. He flashed her an easy grin back.

"Ellin?" he whispered. "Really?"

"First name I could think of."

\---

"So," Honir said, clearing his throat. He cast a glance back at them. "How long have you been doing business with Fulcrum?"

They were seated in his makeshift office, waiting for the droids to bring out the packages. They'd already transferred the credits over. Hera and Kanan looked at each other.

"Long enough," Kanan said, shifting his weight.

"Have you ever seen Fulcrum?" Honir tried again, speaking in a whisper this time. They exchanged another long look.

"No," Hera said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have," Honir bragged. "Fulcrum and I have been business acquaintances for a long, long time. In fact, we went to school together."

"School?" Hera repeated, her expression a mix of skepticism and amusement.

"Aren't you special?" Kanan said sarcastically. Hera gave him an amused look.

"Why, I don't mean to brag, but yes!" Honir replied, the sarcasm going straight over his head. "In fact, Fulcrum and I-"

"How about we change the subject?" Hera said, not really wanting to sit and listen to a long - and overly fabricated - story. "Ellin and I were... impressed with your circus performance today."

Honir's eyes lit up. "It's my baby, my pride and joy. And you enjoyed it? That just goes to show that you have excellent taste," he winked. Hera forced a polite laugh, inwardly gagging.

"Actually, Ellin and I were more interested in hearing about the Lasat," she said, changing the subject. Kanan leaned forward. "Do you think, by chance, you could let us see him?"

Honir's expression changed to a more hesitant one. "I don't know if that would be a smart idea," he said. "He's not very cooperative outside of showtime."

"He was cooperative in showtime?" Kanan muttered, too quietly for Honir to hear him. Hera pointedly ignored him.

"But Xunpein," Hera said, sticking out her lower lip and fake pouting. She was totally playing him, and everyone but Honir knew it. "Aren't we friends?"

A greedy look flashed in Honir's eyes. "Oh, alright. You'll make an honest man out of me yet, Shala. I don't see any problem with it." He stood up and looked to Kanan. "Ellin, would you like to stay here to make sure you get your packages?"

Kanan raised an eyebrow at Honir and looked at him like he was crazy. "No," he said, giving the Ring Master a hard, warning glare.

"I see your point," Honir said hastily. "Why would anyone want to pass up this great opportunity? Follow me."

"And the shipments?" Hera said.

"That's our priority," Kanan added.

Honir waved a hand in dismissal. "The droids will take care of it. You said you have a droid of your own?"

"Yes, we have an astromech. Our droid will wait at the base of our ship. Your droids can coordinate it."

"Good, good. Now, please, follow me."

\---

They weren't even close to the cages when a horrible stench enveloped them. Hera gagged in spite of herself, and Kanan coughed, but Honir seemed not to notice anything amiss. They passed the other creatures from the performance, most of them looking pitiful in too small, dirty cages.

"We can't leave any of them here," Hera whispered as they passed the Tauntauns bleeting unhappily. Even when they passed the Rancor, it shrank back at the sight of Honir. "Why is Fulcrum doing business with this man?"

"We can't fit them all in the Ghost," Kanan said. "Think Fulcrum could call in some favors?"

Hera shook her head. "I don't know. She may have a part in all of this."

Kanan was about to reply when Honir skidded to a stop in front of them. Hera almost ran into his backside. Honir pointed into the cage in front of them towards a dark shadow in the corner.

"Here it is," he said proudly. "My pride and joy."

Kanan felt the bile rise in his throat, and he had to swallow it back down. The cage reeked of urine and waste, and of the terrible unwashed odor they could smell all the way back. The Lasat didn't even lift up his head at their arrival. Kanan glanced over to Hera; her horrified expression mimicked his own.

"How the Force did you... get him?" Hera said faintly.

Honir puffed out his chest. "After the Empire massacred Lasan, I was in a bar, advertising the circus, and I came across this fellow. He was sad, lonely, depressed, you name it, and completely drunk. I sat with him, talked to him, became his friend for the night. And before I left, I, uh, convinced him, yes, that's the word, to join the circus."

"Convinced him?" Hera repeated, looking confused.

"You roofied him," Kanan realized with a start. "And kidnapped him?!"

Honir shrugged. "I prefer to put it in much more family- friendly terms." He saw the angry expressions on both of their faces, and hurried to try and justify himself. "Don't worry, his life here is better than before."

"That's a lie," a hoarse voice said, surprising all of them. They turned towards the cage, where the Lasat had shifted. He was still in the shadows, but now Kanan could see two angry green eyes shining at them.

Hera blinked, and Honir scrambled to cover. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What's your name?" Hera asked, facing the Lasat in the cage.

"Oh, he doesn't have one," Honir said, waving a hand dismissively.

"That's a LIE!" The Lasat roared. Honir stumbled back and fell onto the ground as the Lasat suddenly jumped up and slammed his body weight into the bars. "My name is Garazeb Orrelios," he snarled, gripping the bars tightly. "You'll never be able to take that away from me."

Honir recovered quickly and pulled out a small remote control from his pocket. Immediately, the Lasat's - Garazeb's - eyes went wide, but he didn't cower back down, instead growling on more and trying to get out.

"Why, you ungrateful monster," Honir snarled. "The Empire should've done away with you when it had the chance."

"I'm not the monster here!"

Honir's face twisted into an ugly expression, and he pressed the button. Immediately, Garazeb howled in pain as he was shocked by a hidden collar around his neck. He stumbled into the back wall of the cage, panting.

"Stop!" Hera said, rushing forward and ripping the remote from his hand. "You'll hurt him!"

"He deserves it," Honir snarled, breathing heavy, but did as she asked. He snatched the remote back and slipped it into his pocket. "He deserves so much more than that. He'll have to wait and get his real punishment when my guests leave." Honir directed that last part towards Garazeb, who glared back with absolute fury in his eyes.

Hera glanced backwards at Kanan, who gave her a tiny nod. It was time to spring their jailbreak plan into action. Kanan slowly pulled out a lock pick from his coat pocket and handed it to Hera behind her back. She pressed a button on her comlink to signal Chopper. Now they just had to wait.

"My friends, do understand," Honir said. "Some creatures just can't be thought. This is what's best for them."

"I think we're finished here," Hera said. There was no more kindness in her eyes, and her voice was cold and hard. Honir picked up on this.

"I am sorry we are no longer at an agreement," he said. Whatever he was about to say next was cut off, because all of a sudden, there was a sudden crash way off in the distance, accompanied by an angry howl of some sort of creature.

Honir snapped to attention and his head swiveled around. He seemed to debate staying there and arguing his defense, or running off to go find it and do damage control. There was another crash, and another howl, and Honir made his decision.

"My friends! Please stay here, I will be right back."

"What's the matter, Honir?" Kanan said, looking far too amused and not enough concerned with the situation. Hera jabbed him in the side.

A drop of sweat slid down Honir's face, and his eyes darted back and forth frantically. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. You know how temperamental Banthas can be." There was another crash, and another scream, and his face paled even more. He turned away and bolted without another glance towards them.

"There's our cue," Hera said. As soon as Honir was out of sight, she whirled around and started to pick the lock on the cage. "You _know _Chopper enjoyed that one."__

__"Your crazy Murderbot? Uh, yeah," Kanan said, pulling out a blaster from a holster on his back and readying it for if Honir came back._ _

__A pair of glowing eyes stared at them from the darkness. "What are you doing?" The Lasat said, his voice gravelly from disuse._ _

__"We're breaking you out," Hera said, sticking the tip of her tongue out in concentration. "I'm Hera, and that's Kanan."_ _

__"Pleasure," Kanan said, turning his head and calling out over his shoulder._ _

__"Why?" Garazeb said, eyes guarded. "In exchange for what?"_ _

__Hera frowned but didn't take her eyes off of the lock. "In exchange for nothing," she said. "Nobody deserves to live like this."_ _

__Garazeb's eyes widened. "You're serious," he said. At once, his eyes lit up, and his posture straightened up. His hope had returned. "Well, it finally took someone long enough. Call me Zeb," he said._ _

__All of a sudden, Honir came back into sight in the far off distance. "HEY!" He screamed, immediately bursting into a sprint towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ _

__"Hera," Kanan said in a low voice. "Come on!"_ _

__"I'm trying!" Hera retorted. "How about you try to do this under pressure!"_ _

__"I have!" Kanan said. "And successfully!" Hera muttered something under her breath. Kanan turned back towards Honir and lifted his blaster back up._ _

__"Kanan," Hera repeated, a note of desperation in her voice. He debated pushing her out of the way, but with the speed Honir was approaching at, they would've run out of time._ _

___Ugh._ Kanan didn't want to do this. He immediately whirled around and closed his eyes, stretching out a hand. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The Force enveloped him like it used to so many years before, and he felt whole. He pictured the locking mechanism in his mind, and soon he heard a sharp click that signaled it was unlocked. _ _

__He opened his eyes, and the door to the cage slid back. Zeb stepped out shakily, eyes focused on Kanan. Kanan focused on the collar around his neck, and that fell off after another moment of concentration._ _

__"You're a-"_ _

__"Come on!" Hera said. "We have to get back to the Ghost!" She took off running in the opposite direction. Zeb stumbled a bit at first but eventually caught up. Kanan glanced back at Honir before following; for someone so old he sure could run fast._ _

__"Chop!" Hera spoke into her comlink. "Are you back yet? Get us moving! We're on the way."_ _

__Chopper warbled off a sarcastic reply about how slowly organics move, but Hera could hear the telltale sounds of the engines starting in the background._ _

__"How are you holding up?" Kanan yelled over her head. Hera turned to head to look at Zeb. Zeb was panting and starting to struggle._ _

__"You know, it's been a while since I've had to do this," he said. "I'm a little out of practice."_ _

__"We're almost there," she said, pointing into the distance. "Look!" The Ghost was all lit up a ways away and slightly hovering off the ground, the ramp extended._ _

__"I hope Chopper got all the cargo," Kanan said, squinting in that direction._ _

__"Chopper is more than capable," Hera scolded him. "Be nice to my droid."_ _

__"I'll be nice to him when it's nice to me!" Kanan replied. His gaze flicked from Hera's grinning face to Zeb's slightly puzzled one. When Zeb noticed Kanan was looking at him, he turned away._ _

__Kanan looked back over his shoulder to check on Honir. Honir was speaking into some sort of communication device, most likely calling for backup from planetary security or the nearest stormtrooper patrol._ _

__Luckily, the backup wouldn't arrive in time. The Ghost was really close now. Hera was the first one on, then Zeb, then Kanan._ _

__"Chopper, go!" Hera yelled as soon as they were on. She immediately began scaling the ladder to get to the cockpit. Kanan slammed the button to shut the ramp, and Zeb slouched over, elbows on his knees. They could hear Honir's faint shouts from outside, and Kanan grinned in spite of himself. He turned around, and there was the cargo Fulcrum wanted. Kanan counted the boxes; it was everything they'd gone for._ _

__"Well," he said, exhaling a deep breath. "That was easy."_ _

__Zeb looked at him like he was crazy. He had slumped down onto the ground, a wary eye trailing Kanan's every move, and it honestly made him kind of uncomfortable._ _

__When Kanan ran out of things to fake check, he turned back to Zeb and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. It didn't sound like anyone was shooting at them, and there was no warning from the Force, so Kanan assumed that they had made it away successfully. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, and Kanan balanced on the balls of his feet._ _

__"So," Kanan said._ _

__"So," Zeb echoed. He blinked. Kanan blinked. Well, this was awkward. "You're a Jedi."_ _

__Kanan made a face. "Not anymore," he said._ _

__Hera climbed back down the ladder and turned around, hands on her hips. Perfect timing._ _

__Both Kanan and Zeb turned to her, grateful for some semblance of authority._ _

__"Welcome to the Ghost," Hera said. "I think we need to talk."_ _

__"Yeah, but, uh, do you have a shower first?"_ _

__\---_ _

__While Zeb was in the shower, Hera called Fulcrum and gave her their report._ _

__"We picked up the goods," she said. "Where are the drop off coordinates?"_ _

__"I heard you not only just picked up the crates," Fulcrum said. Hera's lekku twitched impatiently._ _

__"We may have also picked up a Lasat, yes. His name is Zeb."_ _

__"I did say you might have another pickup you were interested in, did I not?" Fulcrum asked, sounding amused._ _

__"There was no way I was going to leave that circus without doing everything in my power to free another sentient being," Hera said, snapping a little. "Also, I do have a question: why would you do business with Honir if you knew what a sleemo he was?"_ _

__Fulcrum was silent a moment before giving a long, slow chuckle. "You're right, Hera. You'll be happy to know that my partnership with Honir has been... disbanded, and I already sent in... others to help free the rest of the animals. I don't have any desire to be linked to someone who's practically a slaver, either."_ _

__Hera sat back. "Oh," she said. "Good."_ _

__"Tell me, Hera," Fulcrum said, changing the subject. "What exactly is your plan for Zeb?"_ _

__Hera pursed her lips. "Kanan and I haven't gotten that far yet."_ _

__"Let me know what you decide," Fulcrum said. "I hear that Garazeb Orrelios used to be an Honor Guard on Lasat. Sounds like he could be a valuable crew member, if you ask me." Fulcrum leaned forward and turned off the holocom._ _

__Hera paused a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Hey, Kanan," she called out, standing up and moving to go find her partner. "I think I have an idea..."_ _

__\---_ _

__"You're offering me a job?" Zeb asked, looking at Hera and Kanan incredulously. "I don't even know you people." Zeb was dripping water onto the floor in the kitchen, surrounded by as many ration bars as Kanan could find. Kanan had also given him an electric razor, and he had done his best to even out the uneven patches of fur._ _

__"That's typically how it works when you enter a new job," Kanan said._ _

__"If you're not interested, that's fine," Hera said. "We'll drop you on the nearest SpacePort we can find with as many credits as you'll need, and you will never have to see us again."_ _

__"You don't even know if I'm qualified," Zeb pointed out. Hera exchanged a long look with Kanan before giving a small shrug._ _

__"I've heard it on good authority about your reputation. I would say you have more than enough qualifications."_ _

__"What exactly would this job entail?" Zeb asked, actually seeming to think about her offer._ _

__"Being a member of the crew. Chores, repairs, ops. The usual."_ _

__"Sounds kinda boring."_ _

__"Did I mention we like to raise Hell for the Empire?"_ _

__"Sign me up!"_ _


	2. Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have got to be kidding me," Kanan groaned, head in his hands. " _Another_ circus? Seriously?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of 2... What would it be like if Ezra was from the circus too? It's a vague continuation of the first chapter, even though I know it would be pretty unlikely for 2/6 of the crew to be from the same circus.
> 
> Also, since this wasn't AU enough, I changed up the ages even more. Sabine is about 13ish here, and Ezra is around 10. Just because, you know, I think young!Ezra & Kanan interactions are the cutest.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kanan groaned, head in his hands. " _Another_ circus? Seriously?" Kanan and Hera were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to plan out their next mission. "What is Fulcrum's obsession with these things?"

Hera shrugged. "Technically, it's not another circus. It's Honir's. Apparently, he's back."

"I thought Fulcrum took care of him?" Kanan said, finally looking up at her. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"Guess not," Hera said. "He got more funding, and he's back and better than ever." Her last sentence was pure sarcasm.

Kanan rolled his eyes. "Great. How are we going to tell Zeb?"

"Tell Zeb what?" Kanan and Hera both swiveled around to see Sabine leaning on the doorframe, casually examining her nails. Before either could say anything, Sabine opened her mouth again. "ZEB! Kanan and Hera aren't telling you something!"

Kanan shot Sabine an irritated look that said "Seriously?" She just shrugged in response. "What? You were going to have to tell him in the first place."

Zeb came stomping in, yawning and scratching the back of his head. Obviously, Sabine had just woken him up, and he wasn't exactly a morning person. "What exactly are you not telling me?" Hera and Kanan exchanged a look.

"Honir's back," Hera said. Kanan watched for Zeb's reaction carefully.

"Oh," Zeb said. His ears flattened to the back of his head, and he shifted almost nervously. He came over and sat in the chair across from Kanan.

"Fulcrum gave us another mission," Hera said, watching him carefully. She slid him the datapad, and Zeb picked it up. "It's a pickup this time."

"Another Lasat?" Zeb asked. Hera shook her head.

"Who's Honir?" Sabine asked. Kanan held up a finger to his lips.

Zeb shook his head and handed the datapad back. "Count me out on this one," he said, shaking his head. "I never want to see that..." he snarled some insult off in his native tongue. Kanan didn't quite catch what he said, but Sabine looked horrified from behind him.

"You don't even want to help bring him back down?" Kanan asked. Zeb stood up and started walking out the door.

"If I never see him again, it would be too soon." He paused by Sabine, where she looked incredibly confused. He shook his head. "Sometimes, kid, you could learn to keep your mouth shut." And with that, he walked out, back to his room.

"Who's Honir?" Sabine repeated after a moment of silence. She walked over and took Zeb's empty seat.

"You know about what happened on Lasan," Hera said. "But I take it Zeb never told you how he joined our crew?" Sabine shook her head.

"He said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, we broke him out of a circus years ago. From this very same man."

"That's terrible," Sabine said, looking appropriately horrified. "Why wouldn't he want revenge? I'd want revenge!"

"We're not all Mandalorians," Kanan said, somewhat teasingly. He quickly sobered up. "It brings up too many bad memories. I don't think he likes to even think about it." There was a sudden crash from a few rooms over, and a gruff howl. Kanan held up a hand as if to say "See my point?"

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asked.

Hera nodded. "He'll be fine. He'll get through it." Sabine looked momentarily satisfied. Kanan reached out and grabbed the datapad from her.

"So what exactly is our plan this time?" Kanan asked, gently scrolling through the list from Fulcrum.

Hera shifted in her seat. "Actually, that's the thing. You and I can't go in."

"What? Why not?"

"We can't take the risk that he'd recognize us. Apparently, he's still very angry about us taking his last moneymaking prize, and he's worried about us coming back for this one."

"So who's going to go in?" Kanan said. "Not Zeb!" Hera slowly turned and looked at Sabine, who was growing more and more excited by the second. "You've got to be kidding! She can't go in by herself!"

"I can handle myself fine, Kanan!" Sabine said, annoyed. She turned back to Hera and gave her the best tooka-kit eyes she could manage.

"She'll be fine, Kanan." Hera said, laying a hand on his arm. "Besides, she's taking Chopper. He'll watch her." Sabine made a face, but went right back to beaming excitedly.

"I have to go get ready!" She said, immediately getting up and bolting from the room.

"I don't like this," Kanan said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"She's our only hope," Hera said. "She was on her own for a bit before she met us. Sabine is capable."

Kanan studied her face for a moment. "You're only saying that because she's your favorite, and because she has you wrapped around her finger."

Hera rolled her eyes. "One day, Kanan, we'll get another addition to our crew, and you will be in my position and know exactly what it feels like."

Kanan snorted. "That's never going to happen."

Hera smiled, knowing better. "It will. Ten credits on it."

Kanan narrowed his eyes. "You know, I still don't think you paid me the 10 credits you lost when we first met Honir."

Hera waved a hand dismissively, and Kanan sighed, giving in.

"You can at least go with her; you'll just be split up. She's going to deal with Honir, and you're going to do the pickup."

"So what exactly are we getting this time?"

Hera smiled and whispered it into his ear. Kanan's eyes practically bulged out of his skull.

"A force sensitive kid?! Really? Hera, that's gonna set the Empire on our tails in a heartbeat!"

"Actually, Kanan, there have only been rumors that he's force sensitive. That's what we need to go check; if he does have the potential, we have to successfully free him before the Empire finds out."

"What's going to happen to him?" Kanan asked.

Hera shrugged. "All I know is that Fulcrum has open homes and safe places hidden all over the Galaxy. He'll be taken somewhere safe. Maybe even trained."

Kanan was silent a moment. "It's a boy?"

Hera smiled. "Congratulations," she said, a little sarcastic. He made a face at her.

"How old is he?"

"Ten, elevenish? He's still a kid."

Kanan thought about it for a moment. "I don't know if we need to go after him," Kanan said honestly. "It's going to make us a target. Well, an even bigger target."

"I thought you of all people would understand," Hera protested, waving her hand around. "We can't just leave him for the Empire to find."

"It's because I understand that I don't think we should do this. We'd be putting everyone in danger - you, Zeb, Sabine. Hell, even Chopper."

Hera made a noise to show her annoyance. "It's too late. I already told Fulcrum we'd do it." She pushed her chair back and stood up, walking out to go talk to Sabine.

"I thought we were a team!" Kanan called out after her. She didn't respond.

\---

The plan:

Watch the show. Scout out the boy.

If he fits the bill? Break him out. Bring him back to the Ghost.

If he doesn't fit the bill? Break him out anyway.

\---

In the end, Kanan ended up going with Sabine. Hera said that he would've been the only true judge of whether the boy was what they said he was or not. Kanan wore a cloak with a hood that covered his face, and it almost reminded him back of his own Jedi days. Sabine had on her armor and helmet, and Chopper was given Sabine's fake ID and resume.

When the performance started, Kanan snuck in to the back of the tent. He quickly spotted Sabine out in the back of the audience, and he could tell by the way her head was tilted back that she was asleep. He rolled his eyes; it was a good thing he came after all.

The show was largely the same as last time. Honir looked identical, if a little plumper around the middle. Kanan shuddered at the same old creepy clowns, was still impressed by the acrobats, but all positive feelings for the show was largely dulled by the nervousness he felt regarding the boy.

Throughout all of his time with Hera, he had never come across another force sensitive. All the other Jedi had been slowly and surely eradicated by the Empire, and he and Hera never really did any missions regarding younglings, with Sabine being the exception. He didn't know what this kid would be like, if he was even really force sensitive. Would he be like he was at that age? Would he even know he was different?

He jerked himself out of his thoughts and glanced over to Sabine. She was awake now, and visibly interested in the flame swallower. Figures.

About halfway through, a familiar presence pushed its way through to stand next to Kanan. He glanced over to see Zeb, looking mighty uncomfortable and out of place. His ears were pressed to the back of his head.

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder for a fleeting moment. "Glad you could join us, Zeb."

Zeb shrugged. "Yeah, well, he still has my bo-rifle." Kanan grinned at that.

When the lights dimmed and Honir came back onstage, Kanan got a horrible sense of deja vu. Zeb stiffened beside him. Kanan could feel a strange sensation chill up his spine.. funny, it almost felt like when he had met his master all of those years ago...

On stage, Honir finished blabbering on, and a small boy was brought out on stage.

"Aw, Kanan, he's just a kid!" Zeb said, clenching his fists. "I'm gonna crush Honir," he growled.

Kanan squinted his eyes and studied the kid. The weird feeling was coming from him! As if the boy could sense it too, his eyes immediately flicked onto Kanan, and his head tilted to the side curiously. He gave him a hesitant smile, and Kanan sucked in a breath. Sabine's head swiveled in his direction, as if confirming that the boy is what he said he was. Kanan gave a single nod. Sabine turned her attention back to the show.

"Is he looking at you?" Zeb whispered in disbelief. Kanan gave a light shrug.

On stage, the boy was still staring in his direction, unmoving. One of the clowns who had brought him out gave him a sharp yank on the arm and pulled him along. The boy gave a loud yelp and stumbled after them. Kanan felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, and Zeb winced sympathetically.

"This boy may not look like much," Honir was saying on stage. He put a hand on his shoulder like he was his own son, and not just another attraction. Several members of the audience were already starting to look bored. "But I promise you, you won't want to miss this! This boy... has powers!"

Immediately, there were murmurs coming from all over the crowd. One word seemed to ring out above all others - _Jedi._

"My friends, please, relax! Does this boy look like a Jedi to you? Obviously, he's too young!" Honir gave a phony laugh. "Also, I have it on good authority that one of the boy's parents were not fully human! His mother, bless her soul." Kanan reached out with the Force to sense the truth in Honir's words. It rang back untrue, and Kanan refrained from rolling his eyes. He didn't know why he bothered to check in the first place.

By now, the audience was soothed enough that the Empire wasn't going to crash down on them for the 'Jedi', and they were excitedly whispering and talking. On stage, the boy shrunk down a little at the noise, but Honir's firm hand on his shoulder kept him firmly in place.

"Show us, boy, what you can do!" Honir suddenly gave the kid a sharp push between his shoulder blades, sending him stumbling forward. The kid looked frozen. He turned back and gave Honir a pleading look. The look he received in response was cold and goading. "Well?" Honir said, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

The boy turned to a small box one of the clowns had left out. He closed his eyes tightly and scrunched his nose up in what looked like concentration. Kanan had to smile at that. He glanced at Zeb next to him; the Lasat was staring at the boy, obviously curious if he was going to succeed.

Much to Kanan's surprise, the box began to wobble. The audience gasped in sheer astonishment. The boy furrowed his brow even more and stretched out a hand, but his concentration broke, and the box stopped moving.

The audience was silent for a moment before beginning to boo. The boy's eyes flew open, and his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well, well," Honir sneered. "Seems like he's going to need a little encouragement." A clown stepped up from the shadows and handed Honir a crusty brown whip. The boy's eyes lit up in fear, and he shrank back even more. "Why don't you try again?" Honir said, smiling. It wasn't a suggestion.

The boy resumed the stance he had before, but now Kanan could practically taste the fear radiating off of him in waves. After a few moments, the box didn't move again, and Honir began to unwind the whip.

"Kanan," Zeb whispered. "You gotta do something."

Kanan sighed and bit his lip. "Watch my back," he said, before shutting his own eyes and stretching out a few fingers in front of him. He focused on the box, tuning out the surprised cries from the audience as it began to float. He opened his eyes. The boy was standing on the stage in front of the box, eyes wide in surprise. His gaze slid past the box onto Kanan again. Kanan gave him a two finger salute, and the boy grinned at him.

The audience was oohing and ahhing now, and Kanan slowly made the box float over everyone's heads. The boy was obviously making a show of it, being overly dramatic with his hand motions and faces. Shock, then anger slid across Honir's face behind the boy, and Kanan slowly let the box settle back down by his feet.

"Let's give him a round of applause," Honir all but growled, forcing a grin on his face. The audience clapped and cheered, and the kid gave a cheeky grin and then bowed. Zeb snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Lucky thing you were here to save his hide," Zeb said, elbowing Kanan in the arm.

"Yeah, it was all luck," Kanan replied, eyes still trained on the boy. He had to wonder to himself; was this truly just luck, or was it from the work of the force? If it was the latter, he really didn't want to think of what it might mean. "Come on," he said, tearing his eyes away and landing on Zeb. "We have to go check in with Hera."

\---

"Spectre 2, do you copy?" Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine stood outside the circus tent, waiting for the people to clear out. They were given a few strange looks, but otherwise weren't bothered. Zeb's growls at anyone too curious made sure of that.

"I read you, Spectre 1." Hera's tiny blue figure popped up. "Are the rumors true?"

"Yes," Kanan replied. "They are." Hera only looked mildly surprised.

"Then you know what you have to do?" She asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow.

"Spectre 5's gonna go in with Chop, acting like she's applying for a bodyguard position to distract Honir. Spectre 3's going to go pick up something, and I'm going to find the kid," Kanan said. "At least, that's the plan."

"When does the plan ever actually work?" Hera replied, a light smile twitching the corners of her mouth upwards. "Tell Chopper to comm me when you're on the way."

Kanan grinned back at her. "Will do."

Sabine rolled her eyes. (At least, Kanan assumed she rolled her eyes, it was kind of hard to read her facial expressions when she had her helmet on). "Can you two stop flirting, and let's go?"

Zeb chuckled. Kanan shot him a look, and Zeb shrugged. "What? The kid has a point."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Spectre 2 out." She leaned over and pressed a button, and her little blue image blinked out.

Immediately, Sabine turned to go get down to work, but Kanan reached out a hand and stopped her.

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"No explosions, no shooting, and no killing people."

"But, Kanan! No explosions? That's the fun part!" Sabine whined.

"No."

"Just one?"

"No!"

\---

After much more whining from Sabine, the plan had started. Sabine and Chopper had gone in to talk to Honir, and now they were in his makeshift office, talking business. Kanan only hoped that Sabine wouldn't blow it up. (Literally). Zeb was outside, waiting for Honir to leave the office to check for his bo-rifle. Chopper had sent them a brief message relaying the fact that it was hung on the wall behind Honir in a place of honor. As soon as the kids were settled, Kanan was off on the mission of his own.

He closed his eyes and located the boy's presence in the Force. Their strange connection had definitely come into handy for that. Kanan maneuvered his way down the cages of other animals. The closer he got, the stronger the connection felt. When he finally got to the cage where the presence felt the strongest, he opened his eyes.

The boy was pressed up against the bars, nose sticking out between them. He watched Kanan with wide blue eyes and gave him a big smile. "Hi!" he said. "You're the man from the show. Thanks for helping me out, by the way."

"I am," Kanan said, amused. "And you're welcome. My name's Kanan, and I'm here to rescue you."

"I'm Ezra!" The boy chirped. He tilted his head to the side and studied Kanan's face. "Rescue me? Why?"

Kanan knelt down in front of the cage and pulled out the lock pick. He looked at Ezra like he was crazy. "Because you're a circus attraction, kid. Isn't that reason enough?"

Ezra shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad... Kid, they were going to whip you if I hadn't stepped in! You should be thanking me right now."

Kanan glanced up, and Ezra was looking down at the floor. "But I get food here, and I have shelter. It's the least I can do. Besides, Honir's right, where else would a freak like me go?"

"Ezra, I don't know you, but I can tell you that you're not a freak." Kanan jerked the lock-pick up, and the cage door slid open. He stood up and brushed off his legs. Ezra remained kneeling, looking up at the man before him. "You have the Force."

"What's the Force?" Ezra asked.

Kanan looked down at his watch. "If you come with me, I can explain it to you," he said, holding out a hand. "I have it, too. It's what allows you to lift the box. Or, you know, try."

Ezra looked from him to his hand. "Something about you feels different," he said, a little puzzled. "I knew the moment I saw you in the show that you were here to rescue me."

"For someone who was just trying to give me reasons why staying with the circus was so great, you seem pretty excited that you're getting rescued," Kanan said, turning and looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Ezra pursed his lips in thought and then put his hand in Kanan's, using him to jump down onto the ground. "Well, I don't want to stay here. Where are we going? Do you have a ship? When will you tell me more about the Force? What's Honir going to say?"

Kanan bit back the urge to groan and ran a hand over his eyes. "You ask a lot of questions," he said. He clicked a button on his comlink that would alert the others he was ready to go.

"Sorry not sorry," Ezra said, bouncing up and down in front of him. "Honir wouldn't let me ask questions, so I have to make up for lost time." Kanan didn't know why that made his stomach twist so much; he didn't even know the kid yet. He paused a moment, looking up at the sky with a funny expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"He's coming," Ezra said suddenly. Kanan swiveled around, looking behind them. Nobody was there yet. He looked down at Ezra, who was growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Are you sure?" Kanan said. Ezra nodded. Kanan hesitated for only a minute before extending half of the cloak around Ezra and putting his arm over his shoulders. All of a sudden, Kanan heard footsteps behind them, and he slightly turned his head to the side.

"Who are you?! You're not supposed to be back here! I'm going to call the authorities!" A familiar peeved voice said from behind them. Kanan cleared his throat and responded in a gruff voice.

"Uh, sorry. There's no need to call the police. My, uh, son just wanted to see your animals. We'll leave now." Ezra bit back a giggle, and Kanan shot him a look telling him to be quiet. Honir didn't reply, obviously deeming them unworthy to reply to and moving on to check the cages. Kanan tapped on Ezra's shoulder, and they both started walking faster. They were almost out of range when Honir reached Ezra's cage.

"HEY!" Honir screamed. "Come back here!"

Kanan cursed under his breath. Without a moment's thought, he pulled a squealing Ezra up onto his back. He whirled around to face Honir, and his hood fell back. Honir's eyes widened in recognition at his face, and his face immediately grew red with anger.

"You again!" He saw Ezra clutching tightly to him and started running. "Not again!" He wailed. "Boy, come back here!"

Kanan gave a little wave of his hand before taking off running, Ezra calling insults behind him. "You know," he said, turning his head to the side to get a glimpse of Ezra. "It's not smart to taunt the man chasing you."

Ezra snorted. "You kidding? He could never catch us."

Kanan already knew he was going to like this kid.

By the time they made it back to the ship, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper were already there and waiting. Zeb was clutching his bo-rifle like it was a baby, eyes completely focused on it. Chopper and Sabine were bickering about something. When Kanan and Ezra jogged up the ramp, all attention was directed on them.

Kanan slid Ezra off onto the ground. "I'm going to go tell Hera - our captain," he added at Ezra's confused look, "that we can go now. I'll be right back." To Sabine and Zeb, he ordered a sharp "watch him" and quickly scaled up the ladder.

Ezra watched Kanan go and then turned his attention to the three beings staring at him like he had sprouted a second head. "Hi!" he said, giving them the best grin Honir told him he needed to use for performances. "My name's Ezra!"

The purple alien blinked once at him and set down the weapon he was holding on the crate beside him. "Uh, I'm Zeb," he said. Ezra bounded closer to him, and Zeb leaned back, obviously uncomfortable by the kid's scrutiny.

"What type of alien are you? What's that you were holding? Can I touch it? Is it a weapon? I used to have a slingshot, but Honir took it away from me when I hit him. Why is your fur purple? How old are you? Can you use the Force? Kanan says I can use the Force. What even is the Force?"

Sabine laughed at the flabbergasted look on Zeb's face, and Ezra's attention turned to her.

 _Uh oh,_ she thought, wondering if it was too late to put her helmet back on and make a speedy exit.

"You're pretty!" Ezra said. "What's your name? Is that your natural hair color? How old are you? Can you dye my hair? Why do you have that armor? Did you steal it? Can I have the helmet? I used to collect them!"

Chopper rolled up by Sabine and extended the electric prodder. He asked Sabine if she wanted him to shock the little organic. She honestly debated it for a minute, but ended up sadly declining. Ezra's gaze landed on Chopper next.

"Cool! A droid! And it's orange! What type of droid are you?" Ezra ran forward and knelt down in front of Chopper. Chopper left the arm out in warning, crackling with blue energy. "Whoa! He can shock me! That's awesome!"

At Ezra's admiration, Chopper retracted the arm and let out a haughty wub. He rather liked this organic; it gave him the respect he deserved.

Kanan slid back down the ladder, and he was followed by Hera. Ezra's eyes lit up when he saw Kanan, and went and ran over to him. He looked at Hera with interest, but when she leaned down to talk to him, he ducked his head and scuffed his feet.

"My name's Hera," she said.

"I'm Ezra," he said.

"I know," Hera said, smiling.

"Are you the captain?" Ezra asked.

Hera's smile was proud. "I am." Immediately, Ezra launched into a bunch of questions about ships, flying, space. Hera answered them all in a rapid fire back, obviously excited that he was so interested. Kanan inched around the two closer to Zeb and Sabine. Chopper wheeled over to get next to Hera, and soon enough Ezra was asking questions about him and tracing patterns on his paint job.

"Well," Sabine said. "Chopper seems to like him."

"Please tell me we're not keeping him," Zeb groaned.

"I don't know," Kanan said, leaning back and watching the kid with interest. "I kinda like him."

"He's cute," Sabine admitted.

"You just like him because he liked your hair," Zeb grouched. "He's loud," Zeb complained. "Where would he even sleep?" Kanan looked back at Zeb with a funny look on his face. It took Zeb a moment to catch on. "No! No way, Kanan!"

Sabine threw her head back and laughed. "I'm liking this kid more and more."

As if he knew that they were talking about him, Ezra suddenly stopped asking questions and looked at them.

Surprisingly, Sabine was the one to reply. "Welcome to the _Ghost_ , Ezra. You're gonna love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next: everyone loves Ezra so much (yes, even Zeb) that they just _have_ to let him stay. Sorry Ahsoka.
> 
> I read an old headcanon post that said before Ezra, a lot of time was spent trying to reel Sabine in, and I tried to make that kind of evident. Sorry if you don't agree with it. 
> 
> R&R.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a part 2 with Ezra. We'll see. 
> 
> R&R.


End file.
